To improve portability of an electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, a housing defining an outer contour of the electronic apparatus may be formed thinly and compactly.
However, making the housing thin and compact may result in a reduction of a capacity of a battery unit of the electronic apparatus. On the other hand, ensuring a sufficient capacity of the battery unit of the electronic apparatus by arranging the battery unit to protrude form the electronic apparatus may hamper a reduction in apparent size.